cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TyrantKrussev
The Bulgarian States is a large and new nation at 22 days old with citizens primarily of Black ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Bulgarian States work diligently to produce Pigs and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The Bulgarian States is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Bulgarian States has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Bulgarian States allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. The Bulgarian States believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. The Bulgarian States will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret.' The tyrant died after the war with cobana and eldar. in a period of anarchy. Bandits and rouges were attacking the nation. Finally the Tyrant's son exectued the trouble makers. The boy has stablized the nation. The once great nation has a nation strength 305.05' _:. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 10.75 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 118 soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of The Bulgarian States. The infrastructure of The Bulgarian States is adequate at the time with a level of 30.19. _:. Government Information Nation Name: The Bulgarian States Ruler: TyrantKrussev Last Activity: 12/5/2006 6:10:16 AM National Flag: Alliance Affiliation: New Pacific Order Capital City: Puma City Capital Coordinates: 72.55120451059356, -22.8570556640625 About The Bulgarian States: The alliance of the Black Pumas was a branch of the black panthers that crashed into Greenland and created a coloney with Riley and Huey as their leader they are a fruitful and prospering nation. Government Type: Republic (Next Available Change 11/30/2006) Your people are happy with this government type. National Religion: (Next Available Change 11/19/2006) Your people are happy with this national religion. Currency Type: Nation Team: - Green - Team Information Panel Nation Created: 11/13/2006 6:10:41 AM (22 days old) Infrastructure: 30.19 Technology: 0.00 Literacy Rate: 20.00% Tax Rate: 10% Area of Influence: 44.734 mile diameter. 33.363 from purchases/sales/gains, 11.371 from natural growth. War/Peace Preference: War is an option for The Bulgarian States. My Resources: Connected Resources: Bonus Resources: Improvements: No improvements purchased. Global Radiation: 2.20 Environment: 6.20 _:. Military Information Nation Strength: 130.720 Nation Rank: Ranked #20,171 of 30,514 nations Efficiency: 5.94 DEFCON Level: 5 - Normal peacetime military readiness. Number of Soldiers: 118 Deployed Soldiers: 2 Defending Soldiers: 116 Number of Tanks: 0 Deployed Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 0 Aircraft: 0 Number of Cruise Missiles: 0 Number of Nuclear Weapons: 0 _:. Population Information Total Population: 481 Supporters Primary Ethnic Group: Black Population Happiness: 15.02 Population Per Mile: 10.75 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: Citizens: 118 Soldiers 363 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $58.37 (An average economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $5.84 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $52.53 _:. Government Financial Category:Nations